bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
In die Dunkelheit
center|375px Into the Darkness (In die Dunkelheit) ist ein Web Serial, das 2007 auf BIONICLEstory.com veröffentlicht wurde. Es wurde inoffiziell von Vezok's Friend auf Deutsch übersetzt und im Übersetzungs-Blog von Toa of Kenn veröffentlicht. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Kapitel 1 Toa Matoro schwamm leise durch das schwarze Wasser der Grube. Hinter ihm folgte der Robot Wächter Maxilos. Für Matoro fühlte es sich an wie ein Damokles-Schwert das über ihm hing, den er wusste was kein anderer tat: Dass der mechanische Körper von Maxilos vom Geist des bösen Makuta besessen war. „Warum so still?" fragt Makuta mit der hohlen Stimme von Maxilos. „Wir wurden heute Zeugen von Tod und Zerstörung und dem Versprechen, dass noch mehr folgen wird. Wir haben Helden gesehen, die sich wie Schurken verhalten haben. Und du selbst hast Dinge getan, vor denen selbst ich zurückgeschreckt wäre. Eigentlich ein Grund zum feiern." „Halt den Mund." Sagte Matoro. „Ich tue nur was nötig ist, um den großen Geist Mata Nui zu retten, dessen Leben du in Gefahr gebracht hast." Makuta lachte. „Glaub was du willst und versuch' dir dabei nicht einzugestehen, dass du nur einen schlechten Tag, ein Moment der Grausamkeit, einen Wutanfall davon entfernt bist wie ich zu werden." Makuta schwamm an Matoro vorbei und wandte sich dem Meeresgrund zu. „Folge mir. Ich denke, das solltest du sehen." „Was denn?" fragte Matoro. „Sagen wir mal es ist eine Antwort auf einige deiner Fragen." Antwortete Makuta. Er führte Matoro in die Tiefen des schwarzen Wassers. Dort kamen sie zu einem Großen Loch im Boden. „Ich habe das kurz nachdem ich Maxilos übernommen habe entdeckt. Es ist ein Eingang in die frühere Grube. Das Gefängnis in dem die Barraki und andere wie sie eingesperrt waren. Dort gibt es etwas das du sehen solltest." „Woher weiß ich dass das keine Falle ist?" fragte Matoro. „Nirgendwo her. „ antwortete Makuta. „Aber sicherlich wird sich ein starker und tapferer Toa wie du nicht davor fürchten. Folge mir." Makuta schwamm durch die Öffnung. Matoro sah ihm nach bis die dunkelrote Figur in der Grube verschwand. Der Toa des Eises überprüfte seinen Cordak-Blaster, bereitete sich innerlich auf alles Mögliche vor und folgte seinem größten Gegner in die Dunkelheit. Kapitel 2 Makuta führte Toa Mahri Matoro tiefer hinein in das frühere Gefängnis, bekannt als die Grube. Es war unheimlich still. Hin und wieder huschte eine Seekreatur vorbei, bedacht darauf, Abstand zu den beiden Wesen zu halten die es sicher als Räuber ansah. Auf jeden Fall trifft das auf einen von uns zu, dachte Matoro. Makuta hat die Furcht der Matoraner ausgenutzt solange wie ich Denken kann. Und ich, was ist aus mir geworden? Ich hätte sie sofort wegwerfen sollen als ich rausgefunden habe, dass meine Maske die Toten erwecken kann. Ich hätte sie nie verwenden sollen. „Wenn du mit grübeln fertig bist, ich habe gefunden wonach ich gesucht habe." sagte Makuta. „Hier." Matoro sah zu der Stelle, auf die Makuta gezeigt hatte, herüber. Halb von Schutt bedeckt lag dort eine Kanohi Maske der Macht. Eine deren Form ihm vage bekannt vorkam. In der Nähe lag eine Blaue Toa-Rüstung herum. „Was ist das?" sagte Matoro. „Das ist alles was von der Toa bekannt als Tuyet übrig geblieben ist, " antwortete Makuta, „sie wurde vor einigen tausend Jahren hierher verdammt. Sie ist hier gestorben, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht hat sie versucht zu fliehen." „Warum wurde sie hier eingesperrt?" „Es ist schwer genaue Gründe zu nennen, da ich bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht einmal wusste, dass hier überhaupt existiert, aber ich weiß was sie verbrochen hat. Sie hat mit einem mächtigen Objekt herumgepfuscht das nicht für sie bestimmt war. Es war zu stark für sie. Sie wurde größenwahnsinnig, wurde von Toa Lhikan und Toa Nidhiki besiegt und das Objekt wurde zerstört, oder zumindest glaubten das die beiden Helden." „Komm zur Sache." Sagte Matoro. Makuta lachte. „Ich dachte, dass wäre offensichtlich. Tuyet ist tot. Ausserdem ist sie die einzige, die vielleicht weiß, wie man dieses mächtige Artefakt, den Nui-Stein, wieder herstellt. Ich möchte, dass du deine Maske benutzt. Die Maske der Reanimation. Ich will, dass du sie zurückbringst." Kapitel 3 Toa Mahri Matoro und Makuta standen um die Rüstung der lange verblichenen Toa Tuyet herum. „Du bist wahnsinnig." sagte Matoro. „Ich werde das nicht tun." „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir die Wahl gelassen zu haben." antwortete Makuta. „Ich will, dass du deine Maske benutzt um diesen Leichnam zum Leben zu erwecken und ich will, dass du es jetzt tust." Nach einem Augenblick fügte er hinzu: „Ich könnte dich auch umbringen, deine Maske nehmen und es selber tun, aber es ist auf diese Weise viel amüsanter." „Selbst wenn ich sie zurückhole, wird sie dir nicht helfen können den Nui-Stein zu reparieren. Sie hätte keine Seele, keinen Verstand!" „Der Verstand der Toa war sowieso immer überbewertet." Sagte Makuta. „An die Arbeit." Matoro konzentrierte sich und aktivierte die Macht seiner Maske der Reanimation. Er wusste, dass Makuta nicht scherzte. Er würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern ihn zu töten. Außerdem war der Toa des Eises gespannt, was Makuta nun wieder vorhatte. Sobald er das wusste, könnte er Tuyet zurück ins Grab schicken, wenn er seine Maske deaktivierte. Zu seinen Füßen begannen sich Maske und Rüstung langsam zu bewegen um wieder zusammenzufinden. Was zuvor nur ein Haufen Schrott war, nahm nun wieder eine klare Form an. Neue Teile der Rüstung stiegen aus dem Schlamm auf, darum ringend sich mit dem Rest wieder zusammenzufügen. Es war gleichzeitig abstoßend und faszinierend. Schwerfällig erhob sich der Körper, der einmal Toa Tuyet gehört hatte, vom Boden der Grube und stand nun unsicher, auf Befehle wartend. Dann fiel Matoro etwas auf. Winzig kleine, beinahe mikroskopische Kristallstücke die in der Rüstung der toten Toa steckten. „Sieh, " sagte Makuta, „als der Nui-Stein vor Jahrtausenden explodierte, verdampfte der Großteil, aber einige Fragmente haben überdauert, eingebettet in Tuyets Rüstung. Mit ihnen kann ich den Stein wieder herstellen, so wie er einmal war. Ich brauche nur das passende Werkzeug." „Welches Werkzeug?" fragte Matoro. „Der Stab von Artakha." antwortete Makuta. „Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind deinen alten Freunde, die Toa Nuva, gerade dabei ihn für mich zu beschaffen." Kapitel 4 Toa Matoro, Makuta in der Gestalt des Roboters Maxilos und die reanimierte Toa Tuyet ließen das verlassen Gefängnis hinter sich und schwammen in den offenen Ozean. Matoros Gedanken rasten. Was hatte Makuta vor, wenn er den Nui-Stein reparierte? Was war der Stab von Arthaka und warum war Makuta davon überzeugt, dass die Toa Nuva ihm dabei helfen würden ihn zu finden? Und noch wichtiger: wie konnte Matoro ihn aufhalten? „Matoro!" Der Toa des Eises drehte sich um. Toa Hahli schwamm auf ihn zu. Im Hintergrund sah Matoro was aussah wie ein Ozean voller Mantarochen. „Wo willst du hin und wer ist diese Toa, sieh sieht…Matoro, was hast du getan?" Matoro konnte Makutas Stimme in seinem Kopf hören. „Wir haben eine Verabredung einzuhalten, du erinnerst dich. Einer meiner Bruderschaft wartet in der Nähe von Mahri Nui, aber nicht lange. Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen, oder? Und ich warne dich, nur ein Wort an Hahli und keiner von euch beiden wird die nächste Flut überleben." „Mach dir keine Sorgen Hahli, es ist alles in Ordnung, vertrau mir." „Ich vertraue dir, aber ich denke du hast dich zu sehr an die Geheimniskrämerei gewöhnt, Bruder. Ich fange an mich zu fragen, ob du mir oder uns überhaupt vertraust." Matoro sah Hahli direkt in die Augen. „Alles wird gut. Es läuft alles nach Plan. Genauso gut wie damals, als dich Nuparu mit seiner Maske des Fliegens über die Schlucht gebracht hat, erinnerst du dich? Ich … wir müssen jetzt los." Die drei Figuren schwammen davon und ließen eine verwirrte und wütende Hahli zurück. Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung zu ihr zurück. „Moment. Als ich geflogen bin hat Nuparu mich fallen gelassen. Ich wäre beinahe gestorben. Matoro wollte mir etwas sagen. Er steckt in Schwierigkeiten und ich wünschte ich könnte ihm helfen." Kapitel 5 Matoro fühlte sich, als wäre er in einem Alptraum und er wünschte sich sehnlich aufzuwachen. Auf seiner Reise mit Makuta und der wiederbelebten Toa Tuyet waren sie von Karzahni angegriffen worden, dem verrückten Herrscher eines Reiches des Elends für Matoraner. Karzahni suchte ebenfalls nach dem Stab von Arthaka, doch Makuta würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben. Als sich das Blatt gegen ihn zu wende drohte, rief Karzahni eine Horde Manas Krabben zu seiner Hilfe. Manas. Das Wort bedeutete Monster auf Matoranerisch. Weil sie genau das waren. Das Herz des Toa des Eises stand still, als die Manas einzogen. Er verwendete seine Eis-Kräfte gegen sie, aber sie ignorierten sie. Es hatte einst sechs Toa gebraucht, um nur zwei der Manas zu stoppen und nun standen ihm und Makuta hunderte gegenüber. Seltsamerweise tat der Herr der Schatten nichts. Er schleuderte keine Schattenbälle oder Blitze. Er stand nur da und wartete bis die Krabben in Reichweite kamen, dann benutzte er seinen Verstand, seine gefährlichste Waffe. Von seiner Macht, Bestien zu Land, auf See oder in der Luft zu kontrollieren Gebrauch machend, unterwarf er die Hälfte der Manas seinem Willen und hetzte sie auf die anderen. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick als die wilden Manas über einander herfielen. Karzahni sah schockiert zu wie sich seine Armee vor seinen Augen auflöste. Matoro schaute weg, Makuta lachte nur. „Haustiere." sagte der Herr der Schatten. „Sie richten solch eine Unordnung an. Wie wäre es, wenn ich die Überlebenden auf dich ansetze?" Nun war Karzahni an der Reihe zu lächeln. Er hatte auch Kräfte. Kräfte, von denen er überzeugt war, dass Makuta nicht mit ihnen mithalten würde können. Seine Fähigkeit einsetzend, erzeugte er eine Vision in Makutas Kopf. Jetzt sah Makuta, als ob es tatsächlich passieren würde, den Tag, an dem die Toa Nuva Mata Nui erwecken würden. Er sah wie sich Mata Nui erhob, seit einem Jahrtausend zum ersten Mal vollständig. Und er sah wie die Macht des Großen Geistes durch das Universum strömte und die diejenigen suchte, die es wagten sich ihm zu widersetzten. Er sah die furchtbare Vergeltung Mata Nuis und er wusste um die Strafe, die ihn am Ende erwarten würde. Und Makuta schrie. Kapitel 6 Falls Makuta durch seinen Kampf mit Karzhani in irgendeiner Weise beunruhigt worden war, dann verbarg er es gut. Er hatte auch kein Gefühl gezeigt, als er und Toa Matoro sich mit Makuta Icarax getroffen hatten, der den Stab von Arthaka in die Gewässer oberhalb der Grube gebracht hatte. Er hatte das Objekt von seinem Bruderschafts-Mitglied entgegen genommen und hatte Icarax mit einem Nicken verabschiedet. Nun standen er und Matoro über den zerschlagenen Resten von Toa Tuyets Rüstung. Ein einzelnes Fragment des Nui-Steins glänzte in der Dunkelheit. „Das ist alles was der Stab benötigt." sagte Makuta leise. „Ein einziges Teil und seinen Kraft wir den Stein wieder herstellen, genau wie er damals war." „Und was bringt dir das?" fragte Matoro. „Was hast du damit vor?" „Also gut mein neugieriger kleiner Toa." antwortete Makuta. „Wie wäre es damit: Tuyet und später Nidhiki waren nicht die einzigen Toa, die jemals auf die Seite des Bösen wechselten und falls der nächste unter meine Herrschaft fallen sollte, was wäre besser als den Nui-Stein zu benutzen um seine Macht zu verhundertfachen? Oder gar vertausendfachen? Stell dir einen allmächtigen Toa vor, der eure Sorte vom Angesicht des Planeten fegt." Makuta zielte mit dem Stab auf das Nui-Stein Fragment und aktivierte seine Kraft. Langsam schwebten die Bruchstücke durch das Wasser zueinander, zum ersten mal seit 1000 Jahren vereint. „Ich kann das nicht zulassen!" rief Matoro und griff an. Makuta winkte mit seiner Hand und ein Stase-Feld machte den Toa bewegungsunfähig. „Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mich aufhältst." Sagte Makuta. „Niemand kann mich jetzt noch aufhalten." Ein Strahl purer Kraft traf den Makuta von hinten. Makuta stolperte vorwärts und ließ den Stab fallen. „Wer wagt es!" knurrte er. „Zu meiner Zeit habe ich viel gewagt. Vielleicht zuviel." kam die Antwort. „Ich bin weit vom Weg des Lichts abgekommen und werde nie zurückfinden." Makuta wirbelte herum. Im Wasser schwebend war Brutaka, ehemaliger Wächter der Maske des Lebens, nun ein mutierter Gefangener der Grube. Strähnen von Energie zogen sich noch von seiner offenen Hand. Sein Körper hatte sich verändert. Verdrehte Stacheln ragten aus seiner Rüstung und eine lange Rückenflosse zog sich seinen Rücken herunter. Brutaka stand, kampfbereit. „Aber die Dunkelheit ist nicht stark genug, dass ich ein Monster nicht erkennen würde, wenn ich es sehe." Makuta schleuderte einen Schattenwurf auf Brutaka. Der Krieger trat beiseite, tauchte an Makuta vorbei, wobei er den Stab von Arthaka aufhob, und gleichzeitig rief: „Botar!" Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Der Diener des Ordens von Mata Nui, genannt Botar, erschien inmitten des Kampfes und nahm den Stab von Brutaka entgegen. Er nahm sich die Zeit seinem früheren Kollegen zuzunicken, bevor er wieder verschwand. „Er ist weg." sagte Brutaka zu Makuta. „Der Stab ist dort, wo du ihn nie erreichen wirst. Du hast verloren." „Wenn ich den Stab verloren habe, bist du im Begriff alles zu verlieren." Sagte Makuta. Weder zitterte Brutaka durch die Drohung, noch trat er zurück. Im Gegenteil, er lachte. Ein langes hartes Lachen mit einer Spur des Wahnsinns darin. „Du scheinst mich für jemanden zu halten", sagte er, „der überhaupt noch etwas zu verlieren hat." Kapitel 7 „Verschwinde hier, los!" rief Brutaka zu Matoro herüber. „Geh zurück zu den anderen Toa, ich kümmere mich um Makuta." „So wie du dich um die Toa Nuva gekümmert hast, oder die Toa Inika?" schnaubte Makuta. „Bist du dumm genug ihm zu glauben, Matoro?" Matoro wägte seine Entscheidung ab. Brutaka war einst ein Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui gewesen, bevor er übergelaufen war, aber Makuta? Seine Seele war schwarz seit dem Tag, an dem er geschaffen wurde. Er hatte keine Wahl. So schnell er konnte schwamm er davon um sich mit seinem Team zu treffen. „Du hast mich um den Nui-Stein gebracht." Fauchte Makuta während er einen Schattenblitz nach Brutaka warf. „Du bist zu einer Störung geworden." Aber der Blitz würde sein Ziel nie treffen. Mithilfe seiner Mask der Dimensionstore öffnete Brutaka ein Portal und leitete die Schattenenergie in eine Dimension der Dunkelheit, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. „Mal sehen, ob ich es nicht auch noch zum Ärgernis schaffe." Sagte Brutaka, seine eigene Energie von seinem Schwert abfeuernd. Der Strahl schlug Makuta seine Waffe aus der Hand. „Wir könnten das tagein tagaus machen, aber es wird dir nicht helfen zu finden was du suchst." „Und was suche ich?" fragte Makuta, während er seine Kontrolle über die Schwerkraft benutzte um Brutaka in einen nahe stehenden Berg zu schmettern. „Autsch." Sagte Brutaka. „Nun, die Maske des Lebens willst du nicht haben, sonst hättest du nicht diese stümperhaften Piraka gesandt um sie zu holen, aber du willst dabei sein wenn sie gefunden wird, du willst die Fäden in der Hand halten, du willst bestimmen wer sie wie und wo einsetzt. Wird's warm?" „Etwas zu warm für meinen Geschmack." antwortete Makuta als er ein Stase-Feld um Brutaka erzeugte. Doch das frühere Ordens-Mitlgied zerstörte das Feld mit einem Schwerthieb. „Oh bitte," sagte Brutaka, „Ich bin schon aus Stase-Feldern entkommen als du noch auf Destral warst und Archiv-Maulwürfe gezüchtet hast." „Was willst du, Brutaka?" „Früher hätte ich gesagt, dass ich die Maske will, " antwortete Brutaka, „früher hätte ich mich mit ihr ein Universum regieren gesehen. Man könnte sagen das ich einsichtig war und jetzt will ich dich schwitzen sehen." Brutaka lächelte. „Übrigens, Nocturn hatte die Maske als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, aber Hydraxon war dabei sie ihm wegzunehmen und wer weiß was dieser Irre damit anstellt, also solltest du dich darum vielleicht kümmern." Makutas Instikt wollte den Kampf fortsetzen aber Brutaka hatte recht. Er konnte die Dinge nicht aus dem Ruder laufen lassen, nicht jetzt, in einer so kritischen Phase. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig hier." Warnte der Meister der Schatten. Brutaka fuhr mit dem Finger an der Schneide seine Messerscharfen Schwertes entlang. „Oh Makuta, das will doch hoffen." Kapitel 8 Makuta, im Körper des Roboters Maxilos, schwamm eilig durch die schwarzen Gewässer der Grube. Während er das tat, wandten sich seine Gedanken der Vergangenheit zu und zu der Reise, die ihn an diesen Ort und diese Zeit gebracht hatten. War es wirklich erst 100.000 Jahre her, dass er das Licht der Welt erblickte, zusammen mit seinen anderen Makuta? Chirox, Antroz, Vamprah, Mutran und die anderen? Sie waren vom Großen Geist Mata Nui für eine bestimmte Aufgabe erwählt worden. Es würde ihre Aufgabe sein, die Pflanzen und Tiere zum Leben zu bringen die von Nöten waren um das Universum am Laufen zu halten. Mit der Zeit veränderte sich ihre Rolle. Die Bruderschaft der Makuta wurde dafür verantwortlich über die Länder und Meere des Matoranischen Universums zu wachen. Innere Bedrohungen für Mata Nuis Macht wurden von Streitmächten, geführt von den Makuta, vernichtet. Während sich der Große Geist auf Dinge von kosmischer Wichtigkeit konzentrierte, fiel die tägliche Sicherheit der Welt auf die Schultern der Bruderschaft. Es gab natürlich Toa, die sich lautstark um Dinge kümmerten, die sie lächerlicherweise als Gefahren bezeichneten, doch die wahre Macht zu Erschaffen und zu Zerstören gehörte der Bruderschaft. Logischerweise hätten die Matoraner erkenen müssen, wie sehr ihre mickrigen Leben von den Makuta abhängen und sich entsprechend verhalten. Aber nein, wenn sie ihre Namenstage feierten, taten sie es zu Ehren von Mata Nui. Wenn sie die tägliche Arbeit beendeten, dankten sie Mata Nui für die erfolgreiche Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben. Mata Nui, der so hoch über ihnen stand, dass sie nichts weiter als Feuerflügler zu seinen Füßen waren. So viele Jahrtausende übergangen zu werden führten zu Neid, Neid wurde zu Ärger und Ärger wurde zu Hass. Bis unter der Oberfläche eines jeden Makuta der Wunsch brannte, den Großen Geist Demut zu lehren. Doch dauerte es noch bis zur fehlgeschlagenen Rebellion der Barraki, dass der Makuta Metru Nuis dran zu denken begann, das es vielleicht, nur vielleicht, möglich wäre etwas zu tun. Aber sein Plan erstreckte sich weit über Mata Nuis Niederlage hinaus, es war ein verwundener Plan, ein Plan, in dem mehrere Toa-Teams ein Rolle spielten, Dunkle Jäger, Bohrok, Visorak und andere. Und doch war es ein atemberaubend einfacher Plan. „Es gibt einen kleinen Rahi, genannt Wassergeist." erklärte er dem Rest der Bruderschaft vor etwa 80.000 Jahren. „So klein, so unbedeutend ist er, dass größere Fische ihn nicht mal als Nahrung ansehen. Aber hin und wieder wird ein mutiger Wassergeist ein viel größeres und stärkeres Wesen als er selbst angreifen. Es ist ein einseitiger Kampf, der immer mit dem Wassergeist im Maul seines Gegners endet. Was der größere Fisch jedoch schnell bemerkt ist, dass die äußere Hülle eines Wassergeistes mit tödlichem Gift überzogen ist. Der größere Fisch stirbt und der Wassergeist entkommt, um sich Monate lang von seinem sehr einfältigen und sehr toten Feind zu ernähren." „Manchmal, meine Brüder, " sagte er, während er sich auf seinem Thron aus Obsidian niederließ, „ist der beste Weg, der einzige Weg um zu gewinnen…zu verlieren." Kapitel 9 Makuta war kalt. Kälter als er jemals war. Kälter sogar als die Dunkelheit, die er beherrschte. Auf seinem Weg Hydraxon davon abzuhalten die Maske des Lebens zu erlangen wurde er von Matoro überrascht und in einen extrem harten Eisblock eingfroren. Nun fing sogar seine Essenz an zu gefrieren, alles andere als gut aus seiner Sicht. Durch die klare Eisschicht konnte er schemenhaft die Toa Mahri, Barraki und Hydraxon sehen, verwickelt in einen wahnsinnigen Kampf um das Artefakt. Keiner von ihnen, war er sich sicher, hatte auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was die Maske imstande war zu tun. Für sie war es nur ein golden glänzender Preis, um den es zu kämpfen galt wie Rahi um eine Mahlzeit. Makuta wusste natürlich bescheid. Er hatte halbvergessene Legenden, geflüsterte Gerüchte und sogar Information, die bei dem einstigen Überfall auf die Insel Artakha erlangt worden waren zusammengefügt. Die Maske des Lebens war als viel mehr gedacht, als nur ein Heilmittel für den großen Geist, sollte er einmal krank werden. Nein, die Maske des Lebens war auch eine Lösung für ein ganz anderes Problem. Die Hohen Wesen hatten ein Universum geschaffen, doch sie konnten nicht sicher sein, dass es so funktionieren würde, wie sie sich es vorstellten und sollte es das nicht tun, falls ein Krieg ausbrechen würde, falls Krankheit und Hunger allgegenwärtig würden, wenn alle Hoffnung verloren wären, würde sich die Maske aktivieren und die gesamte Lebensenergie eines jeden Lebewesens absorbieren und das gesamte Universum für immer vernichten. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war würde die Maske sich erst Silbern färben und letztendlich Schwarz, wenn die Endzeit begann. Axonn, Brutaka, Umbra, all die noblen Wächter der Kanohi Ignika hatten nie erkannt, dass sie ein Objekt schützten, das alles vollständig vernichten konnte. Aber Makuta wusste um die wahre Bedeutung und hatte es in seinen Plan eingearbeitet. Natürlich war Tod durch Erfrieren kein Teil des Plans. Dann sah Makuta etwas. Etwas Wunderbares. Ein einzelner Wassertropfen bildete sich und lief and der Wand seines Eisgefängnisses entlang. Dann sah er warum. Jaller hatte eine Flammenwand beschworen. Die Hitze schmolz das Eis und Freiheit war nur Augenblicke entfernt. Der mächtige Arm von Maxilos zerschmetterte das Gefängnis und Makuta führte seinen neuen Körper in den Kampf. Es war Zeit, den Plan einen Schritt weiter zu bringen. Charaktere Datei:Matoro Mahri.png|Matoro Datei:250px-HahliMahri.png|Hahli Datei:Maxilosspinax.png|Teridax Datei:Karzahni.png|Karzahni Datei:Brutaka3.png|Brutaka Datei:Botar.png|Botar Datei:200px-12340198.jpg|Manas Kategorie: Story-Serials